


We are enemies now and i should hate you but baby my memories remind me that i still love you

by Marit_Uwu



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marit_Uwu/pseuds/Marit_Uwu
Summary: On a sleepless night adora remember the time she spent with catra





	1. I wanna sleep but You are in My head

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
This is My first fan-fic so i'm excited  
Originally i writed This in spanish so This is a traduction if had a spelling error plis let me know in the comments  
I really don't know where goining with all of This.But my idea it's writing like a little's adora flashbacks wiht catra

The night was dark and silent on brigth moon only small buzzing sounds were heard, coming from fireflies, the sounds are really relaxing for anyone, they were so simple and relaxing that it was impossible not fall asleep, so it was for any brigth moon habitant, but not for adora, since childhood she had been trained to be a cold and focused soldier, the "soothing" sounds that were constantly on brigth moon were stressful for her and meant a distraction. Adora was lying on her bed unable to sleep, another night of insomnia where her thoughts tormented her, the brightness she cast at night allowed to observe dark circles, a sad face and beautiful blue eyes that only conveyed sadness.

That day had been the coronation of Glimmer as queen, exactly one year had passed since the events of the portal, since then the atmosphere felt heavy it had been a big loss for everyone mainly from Glimmer and she,Glimmer had been estranged, did not talk much,she spent a lot of time with Shadow Weaver looking for ways to regain his powers and be more stronger,training and accumulating hatred for a person ... Catra.

Adora felt a little headache just thinking of that name, had a small discussion with Glimmer who is desperate to plan an attack the frigth zone and end his beloved second in command while worshiping refused

"-Why you defend !?,Do not see everything that has done to us !!? She kill my mother!! Slowly small tears sprouted from glimmer's face 

"-I understand that she was your friend in the past or whatever, but now she is bad Adora, understand it!, That you don't hate her after all !!?"

The scene was repeated again and again in the head of Adora, at that time I had replied that I hated Catra, but that ... that was a big lie, even if she repeated it himself over and over again with the hope that maybe one day it would come true, it never worked, he had always loved Catra, she had always loved everything about her,her personality, her face, her smile, her soft and easy-to-caress hair, her purrs and the heat that I felt when they slept together and especially those two-color eyes where each one transmitted a radiant glow that made her feel warm and protected, the same eyes that now when I saw them did not find that radiant glow,just a boiling flame that conveyed hatred and resentment and that flame had been thanks to her, had It was his fault. Without realizing it, she had shed a few tears and sobs. When she realized this, she cleaned his face and went out into the wispering woods without his sword. She didn't want anyone to see her like that. After all, she had been a soldier and I had taught her that crying was a sign of weakness.

She left the castle undetected by the guards and went to the whispering woods, and being a little away from the castle sat in a tree with knees hugged and shed some small tears, it was pathetic what she was doing, she was pathetic,she had been able to do nothing right, she had failed to protect anyone, that it served to be she-ra if she could not protect people who cared, all the bad things his friends were going through was his fault, those thoughts intensified in his mind, the feeling of guilt for Angella, Glimmer, Entrapta, but especially for Catra.Oh Catra ... As it was that everything they had lived together had ended in this, as it was that friendship that seemed to be eternal had ended in hatred and resentment, was it his fault?.For a long time she had hoppe that maybe one day Catra will forgive her, that she realized how beautiful etheria was, that it was a place that deserved to be taken care of and not destroyed, that she saw that the princesses were not bad people ... I was hoping to be with her again. But when the events of portal happens,that corrupted Catra, her actions, her words, the hope was gone, Catra had gone too far, had reached a point of no return, now she was sure of it, catra hated her and was her enemy and adora try to feel the same, but could not and did not understand why, it was not as if she had loved her while she was in the frigth zone, it is not as if I still loved her ... right?

Adora held his head trying to avoid the thoughts, trying to make the voices in his head shut up, but his attempts were useless, after accepting that his thoughts had won her she let out a small sigh and began to remember


	2. The beginning of you and me (how this ended like that)

It was another day in the frigth zone, another day of basic training for a little 3-year-old Adora,who was just beginning her life, the world was really new for her, that day they were giving her history lessons about the evil princesses and of what the horde had to save etheria from them. She really loves those classes, you could say she was the best, she used to get good grades and be quite applied unlike her classmates who used to be pretty dumb.She started thinking about what it would be like to have a friend, she had never had one, most of the other cadets used to have someone to play with while the closest thing she had to a friend was Shadow weaver, It used to be quite nice to be with her but it was definitely not the definition she had of a friend. Adora came out of her thoughts when the bell rang that the class was over, Adora headed or at the door when she accidentally collided with a soldier, Adora gave a small jump in fright and then nervously made a military greeting, "-I'm sorry sir I did not want ..."

"-Uhg nothing happens cadet go on his way," said the soldier. Adora was about to leave when she saw that behind the soldier was a small girl of the same age, brown skin, bicolor eyes, and a somewhat messy brown hair, the girl also had a thing and pointed ears what caught the attention of adora,

"- Hello!, my name is adora, from what I see you are new here, right? What is your name?", adora extended her hand with a smile on his face

The little girl examined Adora for a few seconds

"- Hey ... Adora, my name is Catra" replied Catra with her eyes down and in a somewhat distressed tone-

Adora looked at Catra and put a hand on Catra's shoulder "-Hey Catra-" said adora with a smile that made Catra smile too,

"- You shouldn't feel bad, I know how it feels to be new around here, but after a while you get used to it, it is not as bad as it seems "

Adora observed catra waiting for an answer, but did not get it until after a while

" -You may be right Adora ... "Catra stopped for a moment" -At least You don't seem to be so bad. " Catra gave him a small smile that made her Adora a very slight blush.

So that means we're friends !!!? " Adora put on a big smile and her eyes shone,

"- ummm" Catra thought about it for a moment and then replied

"-I will accept but promise me you won't have that silly smile all the time" Catra crossed her arms

"-Why not better in instead of complaining about my smile you accompany me to give you a tour of the place, "Adora replies in a slightly sarcastic tone

\- Ugh okey bigsmilles, but I want to clarify that This is not because i like you, "Catra crossed again arms and turned his head to the other side

"- Awww is nice to like you"

"- What !!? ... It is not true, I do not like, also ... How did you tell me!?" said catra approaching a little Adora and with a frown

"- Cute, oh of course you are very pretty catra"

"- I'm not pretty!, call me back like that and I'm going to -"

"-cute", Adora raising an eyebrow challenging to catra

"-Ugh I'm going to catch you smiles"

Catra approached Adora trying to touch her but Adora jumped back dodging her

"-Catch me if you can" Adora gave a chuckle and She started running, Catra followed her and they both started laughing. 

Adora had finally found a friend and was happy for it.

The memory was over, adora put a sad smile on his face, since he met Catra, since he saw her for the first time he felt something special and never felt again. How is that all that ended like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do this as similar as they were cat and loves girls based on the flashbacks and their personalities but I do not know if I leave


End file.
